Dance to the music
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Q and John-Luc decide to spend their honeymoon somewhere. Somewhere that has 'time after time' being played at a dance by Sam Tsui and Casey Breves. Inspired off the song 'time after time' and a scene that has been pestering me for awhile for the two.


We have gone 500,000 years together.

Though I am worried about the stress of the numerous adventures we have getting to him. Perhaps Trelane wedding us might put some stress on the Vulcan's psyche, his mind,his very morals. I am concerned for my husband, that I am. I gave John-Luc a time manipulator so he could go anywhere he pleased long as he had a disguise machine that would act whenever he is dangerously close to his counterpart. He needs his space and independence. All right, fine, we had a fight. Here is how it went:

"All right, John-Luc," I said. "I am putting you on vacation!"

I snapped my fingers making a time manipulator appear on his right arm with a clock and buttons.

"About time!" John-Luc said.

"And since you may or may not come across your counterpart; here's a Q-Disguise," I said, making a bluetooth like item wrap around his right ear. "Just to make sure you don't fracture the entire universe while you are it!"

I was in a bad mood.

This was the worst of the worst fights we ever had.

I allowed him to think where he wanted during the better part of our beginning of eternity. I don't think this eternity will be an eternity at all.

And then John-Luc said it.

HE SAID IT.

"I wish I never met you." John-Luc said.

I was surprised, and stunned, but mostly hurt even though I didn't really show it.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"I am." John-Luc said,

Wow. That really stung.

"I'll come back for you in 200 years, and if you have the same reply, then maybe just maybe I'll send you back to the Enterprise and have Trelane undo our marriage!"

I snapped my fingers.

* * *

I didn't allow anyone to see me in my emotional state.

I was upset, understandable.

So I made a planet's sun go supernova.

Afterwards I made the inhabitants a new sun.

We said some words that we didn't mean but John-Luc meant it.

I was in my natural form floating through space letting out all of my emotions at once. I went through several quadrants leaving a wreck behind then repaired it afterwards. I re-organized some suns then put them back after a day. I was half tempted to bring the Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant because I was so . . . compromised. I decided to visit a bar instead. A rather simple bar where there were music. I ordered a glass of whine.

"Why are you here?" Came the ever so rude Klingon.

I looked over.

"Self-medicating myself by relaxing myself," I said, then take a glass and drink it down. "Ah," I put down the glass on the table. "That hit the spot."

"Q?" Worf sounded concerned.

"I am not in the mood for the games you expect of me," I said.

Worf left me be.

Weepy, go figure.

I decided to vanish and visit other worlds that lasted for months at a time. Being told by someone so close to me that they wish they never met is the hardest thing for a Q to handle for those who have become so close to humanity. I spent a good deal around them. Then in year 182 I returned to the continuum a shattered man.

When I returned not a Q was in sight.

"Hello?" I said.

I looked around.

It was empty.

Why?

There wasn't a house on the block, it was all green and overtaken by grass. I could feel the power of the Q here and they were refusing to show themselves. I had to find Trelane but he was no-where to be found. lt was as if everyone got up and packed on me. I came to a clearing where I saw Amanda's figure.

"Amanda?" I called, going after her. "Amanda!"

I actually called through thought but she didn't respond.

I materialized to Amanda's side then turned her toward me.

"Come on, talk to me." I said.

She had a black hole in her face.

I screamed materializing myself out of the continuum right into the same bar I had left. There were voices all around me and I was slouched forward with my elbows on the table. My shoulders were sulking. I looked at my hand that still had both wedding ring and engagement ring.

"Q, what are you doing here?" Came Jean-Luc's voice.

I looked over toward Jean-Luc.

The human version had on a admiral attire.

"Passing by." I said in a low voice,

Jean-Luc appeared to be concerned. At this time John-Luc is currently enjoying a vacation in another timeline that features explosions, chasing, no me, friends and foes, and some refreshments along with forms of relaxation.

"Q, you are in a Admiral Banquet Bar."

"I don't care anymore." I said, in a mellow voice.

Jean-Luc turned me toward him.

"Q, what is wrong?" Jean-Luc asked, one hand on my shoulder.

I sighed.

"You ever had a fight with your loved ones?"

"Sure."

"A big fight?"

Jean-Luc paused, then he said, "Yes."

I snorted.

"Mine was bigger." I said.

"So what did you get a conflict over with Lady Q?" Jean-Luc asked.

"No," I said. "I am married to a man. His name is John Luke."

"Oh, that man you brought on some of your visits to the Enterprise," Jean-Luc said."Did he finally come to his senses and go his own way?"

I felt angry.

I closed my eyes reminding myself who I am talking to.

One wrong move and then the Federation won't be afraid to needlessly fire at me.

He is a ADMIRAL.

I opened my eyes keeping back intense anger but then I realized Jean-Luc could be right.

"We had a fight," I said. I was honestly concerned if I had been invading his personal space too much. If he felt 'too' dependent on me. Lack of freedom? I gave him much freedom. "And we had a few words. . ."

"And?"

I looked toward Jean-Luc and then asked, "Do you ever wish you never met me?"

"Plenty."

I sighed then look up toward the ceiling.

 _Why doesn't it not hurt coming from Jean-Luc?_

"Was I supposed to say something else?" Jean-Luc asked.

I sighed.

"No," I said. "He and I. . ." I took another glass handed to me by the bartender. "I don't know what to do anymore." I slowly shook my head. "I think our eternity might be cut short." The Admiral raised a brow repeating, 'eternity?'. "Yes, as in, forever and ever."

"God, how long have you been with this man?" Jean-Luc said.

"500,000 years." I said then take a slow sip of the drink.

"Five . . ." Jean-Luc said. "That is a long time, Q, to stick around."

I sighed.

"That's because I have been the one trying to give him as much independence and freedom from me," I said. "If he became so dependent on me . . . Then he would want to know where I would go!"

"Where DO you want to go?" Jean-Luc asked.

"No where, Picard." I said.

I sighed then look over in the direction of what seems to be Romulan Admirals in Star Fleet uniform and close by were some security personnel standing at the doorway. I could see there were some Klingon Gaurd personnel staring at my direction. I realized then that people were warily staring at my direction. Was I fearsome? Was I scary? Was I that . . . unwanted?

"You know, Picard," I said. "I might just give you that wish."

"Q, what are you doing?" Jean-Luc asked.

I snapped my fingers and made a entirely new reality where Jean-Luc never met me. I was a stranger in the bar, that's what I exactly wanted. Jean-Luc managed to live in this timeline through ways I am not interested in the slightest of hearing. I was honestly depressed. They went past me without asking me who I was and why I was there. I was an invincible being to them.

And they didn't care as I wallowed in my sorrow.

I just wanted to be here.

Of all places where no one would dare pick a fight with me.

I am not in the mood of fighting.

"Hey, you!" I heard Will Riker.

I looked over to see Will Riker, a man with graying hair.

"Yes?" I said.

"You're that Q guy, aren't you?" Riker asked.

I glared at the man's direction.

"Who told you of my existence?" I asked.

"We need your help." Riker said.

I raised a brow.

"What kind of help needs some-one you'll later fear?" I asked.

"A guy named John Luke appeared 200 years ago in the middle of a Klingon-Romulan War," Riker said. "Long story short; we need to fix it." I rolled an eye with a grunt then take another sip. He grabbed me by the arm ever so tightly. "He told us you would be resisting."

"Resisting?" I said. "He is right."

"He told me to tell you that Captain Jean-Luc Picard died a few hours ago in the hands of a Romulan named Sela," Riker said. "He told me that I might find you here. I want you to get us out of the war back into where things should be. Am I clear, Mr Q?"

"But . . . .But he is alive," I said. "I can sense it."

"Disemboweled." Riker said.

"Oh by the Q." I said, feeling sick.

"Please, help us." Riker said.

"I must see this for myself." I said.

"No, you won't." Riker said.

"What?" I asked.

"John Luke told me it would crush you if you saw that," Riker said. "You will teach those Romulans a lesson, Mr Q, and then this whole war will be over."

* * *

I had to do a lot of work to make those Romulans end their war against the Klingons, I taught them a lesson about about having a war for so long. The war was over in a day. I brought Jean-Luc of that timeline back to life with a single thought. I felt a pain in my heart. What was it coming from? Who was it coming from? I wasn't the one stabbed at the heart. I clenched at my chest knocked clear down from standing. I was on the empty bridge of the Sovereign class Enterprise.

I was on the floor struggling for breath. Where in the planes of existence was this pain coming from? I struggled against the darkness fighting my way to the top and into the light. I kept asking myself what was happening. I had to get answers. I had to get the answer from the only one I was close to in all of time and space (at the time: maybe he has considered the option I laid out to him). I materialized on the battle ground where there were crashed starships. I saw the pointed ears. The blue tooth wrapped around his ears.

"John-Luc, what did you do?" I asked, forcing myself forward.

My legs felt heavier and heaver at each step.

I came to a halt taking in deep breaths and exhaling.

I never had so much walking than being a toddler.

I had to will myself up taking on my natural form.

Then I sensed something I should never sense from a Vulcan.

Q power.

Dark Q power.

"Picard?" I squeaked, face to face.

He had on a dark suit.

John-Luc was pissed off at someone.

It wasn't me.

Was it?

"Picard?" I asked, again, hearing my voice become lower. "PICARD, DAMN IT RESPOND."

Apparently my shout sent the Vulcan tumbling.

He was surely pissed off at me now.

"Who is there?" John-Luc asked.

I felt heart broken.

"Show yourself!" John-Luc demanded.

I tried to materialize but then I couldn't.

I could sense there were other Q at work here.

What's the point?

I made the time manipulator vanish off his wrist in a white flash. My voice, I realized, had become different. I could sense the power of the Q residing deep inside of his soul. I felt shame. . . Utter disappointment in my decision to leave John-Luc alone. Inside I cried, outside I was furious in outrage. I could see the bodies of mixed races all over the place including their body parts. Klingons were not spared. Every. single. one. . .

"JOHN-LUC PICARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I shouted. "I LEFT YOU FOR 200 YEARS AND THIS IS WHERE YOU GET YOURSELF? YOU TAP INTO THE POWER OF THE Q, TURN YOURSELF DARK, AND THEN YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY CAUSE THE DEATH OF THREE THOUSAND BEINGS AFTER I ENDED THEIR WAR. WHAT? WAS IT GIVING YOU A VACATION SO TERRIBLY YOU WENT AHEAD AND-" I could sense . .. He came across Travid. Travid in his dark pure form. "You are not John-Luc."

"You left me to darkness, eternal darkness!" John-Luc told me. I backed away as he stood up. "What was I supposed to do about that? Move on and not care? Like the way you did?" John-Luc continued. "I had to get myself out of the darkness. I met a man and he helped me out of it."

"And was he called Travid?" I asked.

"His name doesn't matter!" John-Luc shouted.

"Oh, and what about our marriage? Does that matter or not? DOES ANYTHING THAT I DID TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE INDEPENDENT TOO MUCH?" I saw his face become pale. "WAS IT BEING AROUND ME THAT DROVE YOU TO ACCEPTING THE DARKNESS?" His turned into anger once again. "You are no husband of mine, you are just a dark manifestation of him, that's just it. I have been talking to darkness all this time. If you are damn well inside of that then listen VERY CAREFULLY." I floated forwards. "I am taking that, no thank you."

I took the darkness that were from Travid out of John-Luc then vanished.

I went through several realities further and further away from John-Luc. The darkness grew around my power absorbing the light. Travid infected John-Luc somewhere along the way. When Travid couldn't get to me he went to the next logical choice. Obviously as I was fighting it I reappeared in the canon logical bar sitting in the chair digging my hands into the wood.

"Q, what is wrong?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Evacuate everyone." I said.

"Why?" Jean-Luc asked,.

I looked over toward the source of Jean-Luc's voice.

"Do not touch me," I said. "I have the heart of the darkness inside." I turned my head away feeling like the darkness was trying to escape all over my body through the cracks. "I am trying not to let it come out and infect you. Because if it did you wouldn't be the same. Just this once, trust me, Jean-Luc. If you value other's lives. . ." I let out a shout feeling the twist inside. Good vs evil is never a good thing. "This is the only place in time and space that is rather secluded from the rest of realities."

"Q, you wouldn't harm me." Jean-Luc said.

I smiled.

"Now would I?" I asked, with a smile then reach my arm out. "Go." My hand was trembling as I prevented it from getting any further to his face. "Please."

I heard the admirals flee all except for Jean-Luc.

"I know you are there, Jean-Luc." I said.

"How can you tell?" Jean-Luc asked.

"I am sorry," I said. "Picard."

I sent Jean-Luc outside the quarantine zone. All of the entrances and holes were blocked.

"Hey father-" I heard a slight scream. "Oh by the Q! WHAT HAPPENED?"

I had lowered my hand.

"You know what happened," I said, with a smile. "OUT, TRELANE!"

There was silence for a bit then I heard boots walking around me.

"Your eyes are dark. They are pitch black. Like you are a demon of some sort."

"Trelane, I want you to do me a favor."

"Father, you can't be-"

"Undo my marriage to John-Luc."

"But . . . Father. . . I can't undo that."

"Then send him back to his universe."

"Who infected him?"

"Travid."

"But he. . . He. . . He is a weeping angel."

"I know." I said. "Do me a favor and send John-Luc home."

"Fine." Trelane said, sounded defeated.

"Trelane . . ." I said.

"Yes?" Trelane asked.

"Can you go visit John-Luc's past self and prevent him from . . . getting infected?" I asked.

"Father . . . That will prevent you from getting here." Trelane said.

"Trelane, do it for me and John-Luc if you care," I said. "It is taking me over. I won't be the same. If you prevent him from getting infected then you will have saved my life. This will be a paradox."

"Fine, I'll go." Trelane said.

I smiled.

"How about a handshake for luck?" I asked.

"No, sorry." Trelane said, and then he transported away leaving a sound behind.

* * *

"You ever had a fight with your loved ones?"

"Sure."

"A big fight?"

Jean-Luc paused, then he said, "Yes."

I snorted.

"Mine was bigger." I said.

"So what did you get a conflict over with Lady Q?" Jean-Luc asked.

"No," I said. "I am married to a man. His name is John Luke."

"Oh, that man you brought on some of your visits to the Enterprise," Jean-Luc said."Did he finally come to his senses and go his own way?"

I felt angry.

I closed my eyes reminding myself who I am talking to.

One wrong move and then the Federation won't be afraid to needlessly fire at me.

I opened my eyes keeping back intense anger but then I realized Jean-Luc could be right.

"We had a fight," I said. "And we had a few words. . ."

"And?" Jean-Luc asked.

I looked toward Jean-Luc and then asked, "Do you ever wish you never met me?"

Jean-Luc stared at me.

"What did he say?"

"He wished he never met me."

"Maybe he didn't mean it."

"He meant it."

Jean-Luc appeared to be unable to take it for what I said.

"Everyone says that when they are angry," Jean-Luc said. "They say things that don't mean the truth to them and when they think they meant it; their heart is not in that place."

"Do you ever wish you never met me?" I asked, again.

"No," Jean-Luc said. "Not a day goes by am I glad that you introduced us to the Borg and allowed us a way to develop a cure for the nanites."

"How far am I into the future?" I asked.

"The year is 2405," Jean-Luc said. "It has been years since I first captained the Enterprise. . ." He sighed. "Those days are gone now and all I have left is my career in Star Fleet. I might accept the Ambassador position of Vulcan this year."

"Holding that long," I said. "You are a stubborn man, Picard."

"That's what I count on," Jean-Luc said. "It has been years since I last saw you."

"When was it?" I asked.

"You last appeared in 2370 aboard my ship and later on the Voyager," Jean-Luc said. "I honestly missed you."

I sighed.

 _Wish I could believe that_ , I thought.

"Good to hear something good came out of my absence," I said. "I have been going around . . . depressed. Recuperating, really, from hearing those few words. He was so close to me. And then getting told that was a stab to the heart. You are my best friend, Jean-Luc, and I feel very comfortable around you. You know that?" Jean-Luc nodded. "I have spent half an eternity with you. A different you. A Vulcan. Half human. We're married." I took a sip of the drink laid in front of me. "John Luke is actually John-Luc Picard."

"Does he have hair?" Jean-Luc asked.

I laughed.

"He is bald, like you." I said.

"Why did you avoid telling me this?" Jean-Luc asked, confused.

"Because you won't remember after tonight," I said. "I am considering of going to my son and having this marriage be called off if he tells me the answer I think he is going to give me."

"How long have you been together?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Five hundred thousand years." I said.

"Five hundred thousand . . . . " Jean-Luc said. "Surely you can make it another five thousand years."

"I am not sure we can," I said. "I am considering taking him home."

"Don't think that way,Q!" Jean-Luc said. "If he has been with you that long then maybe you are wrong. You easily give up when it seems there is little to no hope. Perhaps John-Luc is no different from me!" I gasped. "I want you to give the relationship another shot before you give up on him! You are Q and normally words like that doesn't hurt you but make you stronger."

"You are right . . ." I said. "I have lost sight of myself worrying over him!"

Jean-Luc simply nodded.

"I want you to go after that man and apologize for whatever you did," Jean-Luc said. "Because this other me sounds more willing to be around you then how you make of him."

I snapped my fingers vanishing before Jean-Luc's eyes then wiped his memory of the conversation we had shared.

* * *

I materialized 200 years after leaving John-Luc was and started to apologize.

"John, whatever I royally screwed up on," I said. "I probably deserved it."

"Quarty!" John-Luc shouted. "HELP!"

I saw Travid in his pure form.

Pure dark form looming over a paralyzed John-Luc. I made a random phaser appear in my hand then shot in the direction of John-Luc. He was vaporized. Oh, but he'll appear in the nearby lake. That is part of his forever curse. I lowered the phaser staring in the direction of a impossible man. I blinked. Travid was headed my way with his hand outreached. I was shocked, generally, to see him alive. I had turned him into stone last I recalled. I made him a damn weeping angel. I stepped back afraid.

I blinked, again.

He was getting closer.

"Father, don't blink!" I heard Trelane.

I saw Trelane.

"I should have known."

"It wasn't my doing, father," Trelane said. "I am doing a favor. . .I made a deal with the black mass."

"The black what?" I asked.

"I got a new pet!" Trelane said.

". . .I told you, NO MORE PETS!" I shouted, not-really-approving-of-the-split-second-decision-that-was-banned-by-his-mother-a-thousand-years-ago-because-he-killed-his-toys.

A huge dark cloud floated around Travid and eventually it engulfed him. Out of the fog came smoke..

"Good boy," Trelane said, wearing a pair of specialized gloves. "He is my pet. He is more like a protective pet than a artificial intelligent computer. He really wants to make his master happy."

I rubbed my chin.

"The purple mass." I said.

"The dark mass," Trelane correct me. "I might call him Hades or Spot."

"Is. . . Is he really dead?" I asked, afraid.

The dark mass burped out a clean white skull.

"I am pretty sure he is dead, father." Trelane said, crushing the human skull into pieces using his boot.

I sighed, relieved.

"Now go to your husband," Trelane said. "While I make my little pet a new body."

* * *

I materialized in a empty gym that has decorations.

Oh and right in the middle is a naked John-Luc covering his privates.

I laughed.

"Quarty!" John-Luc said. "Get me in clothes right this instant!"

I approached John-Luc then snapped my fingers dressing him up in some good clothes.

"John-Luc," I said. "Whatever I did to piss you off . . . I am sorry. Really." There was a stage right across from us with several microphones positioned up. There were random lights here and there namely being green, pink,red, and blue, oh,and purple. "If there was a way to make it up for you. Name it. Anything, if you'll like me to take you back to your ship then just say it. Because I'll do it. I won't give a second thought."

"We never went on our honeymoon." John-Luc said.

"Yes, we did," I said. "I remember going to the first place you wanted to go."

"My birth place," John-Luc said. "But it was a random thought, that didn't count."

"Are you saying we skipped our honeymoon?" I asked,stunned.

"Yes, I am." John-Luc said.

I felt the blood in my face drained.

Then I quickly composed myself.

"I know just the way to mark the occasion," I said. "How are your dancing skills?"

"Not the best." John-Luc said.

"Then I will give you the ability to dance!" I said.

I snapped my fingers making a group of boys appear on stage, people appeared as well, and I turned the two of us into teenagers to their eyes. It was a high school dance. Living beings. I smirked adding a rather personal touch by making the boys play the song 'time after time' a slow but romantic song. I could not believe the reason why we were in such an argument was because our honeymoon didn't even happen. Nobody knew two full grown men were slow dancing in the middle of the gym. I had my arms wrapped around John-Luc's neck.

"I didn't mean it." John-Luc admitted.

"Mean which?" I asked. "The honeymoon?"

John-Luc frowned, glaring back at me.

"You know what." John-Luc said.

"Ah," I said, slowly nodding my head. "I got over it."

John-Luc raised a eyebrow.

"How did you get over it?" John-Luc asked.

"I talked it over with the main Jean-Luc Picard in 2405," I said. "A mere one hundred years after he was born." I had a snicker. "And then I wiped his memory of the conversation."

"Oh Quarty . . ." John-Luc said.

 _If you're lost you can look and you will find me_  
 _Time after time_  
 _If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting_  
 _Time after time_

"How about in the next five hundred thousand years I drop you off at the Enterprise?" I asked. "Back with your crew? That makes it one million years you've been with me. You can just write about the many adventures we had in your Vulcan life span after the war is over."

"Compared to your lifespan, that is way too short."

"How do you know my life span?"

"Trelane told me," John-Luc said. "Five Billion. That's it."

"That is concerning," I said. "You might lose yourself in those million years!"

"You didn't change in those million years,Quarty." Trelane said.

"John-Luc, the first time I met you was five hundred thousand one hundred fifty plus years ago," I said. "How can you know what I was like in those prior years?"

"Trelane showed me." John-Luc said.

Funny as it sounds, a mortal can indeed lose themselves after millions of years being a immortal. They believe they are immune to anything, invincible, unable to be killed unless by the weapons that killed them first or by the ones who made them what they are in the first place. I didn't want John-Luc to turn out into a insane Psychopath or sociopath because he was around me for so long.

I laughed.

"I wonder if Trelane showed you two dinosaurs mating." I said.

"That he did not." John-Luc said.

I sighed.

"That would have been a horrible image to scar you," I said. "You know. . . My kind can live forever."

"I am well aware of that," John-Luc said. "I will be the first of my kind to live beyond the age of two hundred."

"World record." I said.

"And then I will use all my knowledge to put everyone on a pine apple." John-Luc said.

He made me laugh.

"John-Luc," I said. "Your humor has improved!"

"I learn from the various cultures we encounter." John-Luc said.

 _Time after time_  
 _Time after time_  
 _Time after time_

"Now that is hot." I said.

And then we kissed.

 **The End.**


End file.
